Sanguine Hunt
by Mikagami39
Summary: An unknown Hunter comes to Konoha only days after Tsunade is coronated as the Godaime. What could this person possibly want? Please Read and Review. Naruto X Various Women
1. Chapter 1

_**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**_

_**A/N:Based on Rules of the Hunt by FenrisRoots. Not a copy nor a rewrite, but I have his permission to make my own version. I will be using some of his seal ideas, etc... again with author's permission.))**_

Tsunade made her way to the most unused Training Ground in the village. She needed to get away from the damnable Council which was already making her wish she had not taken the job as Hokage. And it had only been a couple of days! She still couldn't figure out what it had been that changed her mind and made her return to Konoha with her apprentice in tow. If she didn't know better she would have sworn someone used a Genjutsu on her!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she arrived and stared at the locked gates bearing the warning signs that kept civilian and most shinobi alike out. She felt the arrival of three of her ANBU guard arrive and reached for a lock as one spoke.

"Hokage-sama? I don't think this is wise...The Forest of Death is only used during the Chuunin Exams..." the purple haired, neko(Cat) masked woman said softly. A small confirmation was heard from the other two guards. "If you wish to train...there are other Grounds more suited to this." whatever she was about to say was halted as the buxom Hokage turned to face them.

"The best training is one performed under life and death. I learned this from the old monkey himself when I was a Genin. I've gotten out of shape. I need to train harder than what the ANBU can provide as opposition." Tsunade said in a tone that allowed no discussion.

Anything else was prevented as the ground erupted in three locations, causing the Hokage to jump back and her protection detail to take up positions around her with weapons drawn. A disembodied voice spoke out from the depths of the Forest,_** "Don't care why you are here. Just stay out of my territory."**_

Tsunade's eyes widened at the blatant attack, yet her blood felt like it was boiling at the command sent her way. "Oh it's on now...whoever you are. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." she said in an low, angry voice. Ignoring the words of her ANBU that were trying to keep her from falling prey to this unknown.

A short chuckle was the answer followed by a taunt, _**"Then do come in...I will enjoy this hunt."**_ Then the gate exploded and fell over as a compressed ball of _something_ impacted it.

Without any hesitation, Tsunade dropped her green jacket and took off into the forest. "Damnit!" the Neko masked woman said as she sent the other two ahead, "Calling in reinforcements." She summoned a Shadow Clone and spoke urgently to it. "Find Anko. Tell her Predator-san is here and the Hokage just ran into his hunting grounds." She didn't wait to see the clone take off, she took a breath and sprinted inside._ This is sooo not going to end well..._

_**Ten minutes later...**_

I don't know who this sonuvabitch is...but damn he's good. Tsunade thought as she knelt high in a tree, keeping her back pressed against the rough bark, and her hazel eyes scanned constantly. She knew she had been goaded into this, her attacker simply pushed a few buttons and she charged right in. He played me like a damn Shamisen. I have no idea where my detail is... her eyes widened as she heard a scream not too far from her. Damn...that's two down. Sensing an arrival, she lunged and dropped down with a kunai in hand. Her eyes widened as she dropped right on top of the Neko masked guard. The blade an inch from her throat while the ANBU stared up at her wordlessly, hands empty and palms raised upward in a show of non hostility. Backing off, she drug the obviously injured woman into the shadow of a wide tree and whispered, "Report." She then began applying medical jutsu to the woman's injuries.

Yuugao sighed as she relaxed minutely against the tree. "Buta(Boar) and now Yagi(Goat) have been neutralized. We are approximately three kilometers from the Central Tower."

Tsunade hissed in aggravation as she considered their situation. "Who is this guy? He's taken down two of my ANBU in a matter of minutes. You're messed up but somehow you've evaded or escaped him as much as I have."

Yuugao answered, "He's called Predator. He is a Hunter in the purest sense of the word. The reason we are still breathing is because this is sport for him. A Hunt and he plans to make it last. He's left who he considers the strongest alive for last." She added looking directly at the Hokage.

Hazel eyes narrowed, "This psycho hunts ANBU for _sport_?" she reiterated incredulously. "What kind of person would think of hunting people as a sport?"

_**Meanwhile at the Gates...**_

Anko arrived frowning as she studied the twisted and charred remains of the gate. "It's him alright." she muttered as a hand came up to her left shoulder, rubbing at her aching Curse Mark. "Dammit. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Just hope I'm not too late." she said as a sadistic grin grew on her face as she strode through the now open gateway and entered the forest._ This is not going to end well...but hell, at least it'll be fun._

_**Back inside...**_

Running full tilt towards the tower, Tsunade listened to Neko's answers and summarized while leaping over fallen trees and dodging others. "So let me get this straight... this 'Predator' came onto the scene almost four years ago. Since then he has hunted and taken down over thirty missing nins in and from every Elemental Nation. He's listed in the Bingo Books as a potential Recruitment figure?! I've never heard of such an entry before."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. He is ranked as an A-Class opponent, bordering on S-Class. The main reason is because during the last four years...anyone who has either tried to Hunt or capture him has been left in their respective Villages skinned and missing their skull and spinal column. Even whole teams have been found that way if the rumors are true." Yuugao said as she chose her words very carefully.

"Kami...that's insane."

"Maybe. But it IS an effective warning. So the entry was changed from kill or capture to recruitment. The reward listed varies, but I've read it from 35 million to 40 million Ryo."

"What is Konoha's? For that matter why in the hell does he have a Lair in the Forest of Death?"

"I...I cannot say, Hokage-sama. The details were listed as an S-Class secret by the Sandaime."

A golden eyebrow arched high, "Oh really? Even to the Godaime Hokage?"Tsunade asked, but before the Neko could respond the tree in front of them exploded when a ball of compressed, white- hot, chakra impacted it. Tsunade cursed loudly as that distorted voice began chuckling loudly. Taunting them and urging them to greater speeds. "Dammit...I've had enough." She said as she skidded to a halt in the clearing around the central tower. She turned around and clenched her fists. "Come out you bastard. Face me! Or are you scared?!" she roared in challenge.

Yuugao stopped alongside her but was pinned against the Tower wall when a huge net came from her right and enveloped her. She didn't struggle, since she knew the damn thing would only tighten if she did. Even so she felt it secure her firmly in place, her hands caught in such a way, she couldn't form handsigns. She was out of the game and could only watch as events unfolded.

The answer to her challenge was one she seriously didn't expect. From the trees there was a small flash of red then three tiny red dots appeared moving on her chest, stopping right over her heart. Looking at them, she felt her heart rate increase. A soft "thump" was heard and she looked up. A shimmering figure appeared, seemingly out of nothing before it flowed like sludge and revealed what was once hidden. Out of habit, she started at the face and slowly began sizing up her opponent even as she began molding her Chakra to implement her strength enhancing techniques.

A male figure, maybe six foot tall, stood twenty feet before her. A mask of an unfamiliar shape and design covered the features and a connected loose cowl hid his hair. He wore a mesh undershirt, just like many Shinobi do, the fit emphasizing the powerful chest. A sleeveless black overcoat hung on his frame adding to the intimidating picture as it drew the eye to the width of his shoulders and the strange device that sat atop his leftt. As she shifted her weight, she saw the device pivot silently with her and she surmised the device was tracking her movements. The undershirt sleeves encased powerful looking arms and a strange thick vambrace shaped thing was on each forearm. A wide belt wrapped around slim hips and there were markings all over it. Storage seals...she guessed as she saw a hand drift to one and a poof of smoke revealed him holding a tube in his hand. Before she could react to that, both ends extended turning it into a seven foot staff with barbed ends. A telltale crackling was heard even as electricity sparkled along the tips and down maybe a third of the staffs length from each end. _Lightning infused staff...not only strengthening but presumably giving it better piercing power. Not to mention the debilitating effects._ Standard black shinobi pants were tapped at the ankles but a strange overlapping plate armor protected the shins and calves.

The Predator's head tilted to the side slightly, like a dog would when studying something new. the lights by the right temple area changed from red to green. Behind the mask, the young man smiled and stabbed one end of the spear into the ground. The right hand moved to the opposite vambrace and tapped a command. Which resulted in his shoulder cannon rotating upright and retracting under the overcoat. His distorted voice spoke clearly. _**"Senju Tsunade. Sannin. Medic. You will be a prized piece in my collection."**_ So saying he removed the power pack after taking off the overcoat, which revealed shoulder armor that matched the greaves on his legs. With the pack set aside he took up and donned the overcoat anew and assumed a ready position similar to a Sumo wrestler's. Body full facing his opponent, legs bent at the knee. Arms spread slightly wide though the spear was well within reach. the left hand clenched and two slightly curved blades sprang forth from the front of the vambrace, their inner edges jagged and were sharp enough, thanks to a Fuuton Chakra conversion seal etched onto their length,to shear flesh from bone and even sever the limb completely.

When she heard the stranger speak, she froze as he listed off her credits and name. _He knows exactly who I am...and he wants to fight me... _her thoughts interrupted as he shed pieces of equipment and her lips twitched into a smile._ He's leveling the playing field? Facing me only with melee weapons and his own strength. Why? Why would he...I get it. I have no weapons other than my own strength and skills. He's honoring my courage... wants to face me equally, but he's not stupid enough to remove his every advantage._ she thought as he took up a taijutsu stance. Chakra began to glow like flames engulfing her hands before they stabilized. She took a breath and watched her opponent. Noting his head tilted again before his neck popped and the right hand pulled the spear out of the ground and slowly began circling. Tsunade matched him step for step her focus set and her expression one of determination.

Behind her mask, Yuugao found herself sweating as she watched the tableau in front of her. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, squaring off against Predator,the Beast that Hunts Shinobi. She knew better than to struggle, any movement on her part would distract Tsunade. Or worse, make her opponent do something about it. She had survived one hunt, like Anko. Both of them knew they wouldn't survive a second. She blinked, to rid her eyes of sweat and in the fraction of a second, everything changed. Her jaw dropped as she saw the battle of titans begin.

Tsunade launched forward, hands bladed and strike after strike at her opponent. Seeing how he bent, twisted and outright evaded her enhanced moves. Kicking up her speed she added kicks in, using her taijutsu knowledge to become a veritable hand to hand nightmare. Letting none of her disappointment show as he now used the spear to block and deflect._ An expert at bojutsu...His current speed is equal...increasing it to match mine._

The man behind the mask was grinning widely as he fought, upping the ante as he went on the offensive at last. Once he got a feel for her style. Using the spear like a quarterstaff and a full extension of his body. Jabbing with the Charged tips, forcing the blonde woman to dodge. Making her expend her energy defensively while he used his own in offense.

Head and body flipping, twisting and bending to avoid the deadly barbed tip of the spear, she had to use moves she hadn't utilized since the Second Shinobi War as she fought this masked man whose speed and skill was more than impressive. It was frightening. Then she connected... A Chakra emblazoned fist making a loud sound as it made contact with the mask. Sending him flying back to collide back first against a huge tree. Panting heavily, she steadied herself and saw him slide down to the floor. Not straightening, she watched warily even as she used medical jutsu to heal her broken hand. _ Shit...that mask is reinforced like I've never seen. I know that one hit isn't enough..._ Sure enough, her opponent stood up and a gloved hand came up to the mask even as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Taking the opportunity, she charged in, the glow on her fists even larger as she poured everything into the blow.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Hearing the explosions, Anko increased her pace. Sweating as she readied her kunai in each hand. _Kami...I'm begging you. Please don't let me be late!_

_**Back at the Tower...**_

Predator's head snapped up as heard the charging rush, eyes narrowing as he dropped the spear and his hands came together to catch hers, his legs snapping back and feet digging into the ground. Even though he thrust his own Chakra forward to counter hers, he was pushed back through a tree and several feet more. Breathing heavily, his eyes bored into hers through the mask and he spoke softly. "My turn." Seeing her hazel gaze widen. Then he switched to a flowing taijutsu that literally had no name. A culmination of him taking over a dozen taijutsu styles and making one that suited him. Capitalizing on his strengths and protecting his weaknesses. Claws retracted as fists, elbows, knees, feet, and even his head was used to pound the warrior that opposed him. This close, he knew he would take heavy hits, but he ignored the pain and continued onward.

In moments, Tsunade knew she was in serious trouble. Whoever this guy was, he could take damage and keep going. Leaping back, using several flips to gain some distance, she saw him disappear. Her eyes narrowed then rolled back as an uppercut caught her full on the chin. She barely felt a hand grab her by the neck and one at the juncture of her thighs before she was flipped like a baton and summarily slammed face down onto the ground. The impact such a quickly spreading crater formed. She felt weight settle on her back but couldn't move. The sound of metal sliding along metal and she felt the tips of his claws trailing along her back, moving from her shoulders down to her hips. The panting yet still maddeningly distorted voice by her ear as he spoke. Feeling a tear form in her eye as she realized she was dead.

His clawed hand reared back, the sunlight shining along the jagged edges as they came down with brutal efficiency. Then he leapt away as a new threat appeared, kunai stopping just where the back of his head had been. Skidding back with the claws digging furrows, he snarled in outrage at the interruption. Head turning every so slightly, his eyes widened as he recognized the tan trenchcoat that flapped in the wind. The purple hair tied back into a spiky mess. The sadistic smile. The fishnet clad body with its metal greaves. _**"Anko-chan..."**_ he said in warning.

Not moving from her protective position, she spoke loudly and calmly though the smile was frighteningly large. "I cannot let you, Predator-san...Not this time. I won't let you harm the Hokage!" she said clearly as she readied for battle.

_**"Hokage? Old man Saroutobi is the Hokage...Don't lie to me."**_ he replied bluntly, his voice still growling.

"You don't know? The Old Man died at the end of the Sand and Sound Invasion during the Chunnin Exams almost a month ago... Senju Tsunade was instated as the Godaime two days ago."

The dented mask turned to where Yuugao was still trapped by the net. _**"Neko-chan...?"**_

"She is telling you the truth, Predator-sama." The Neko masked ANBU said loudly.

****He straightened up and roared his outrage to the sky before storming over to them and saying in a cold voice,_ "__**Then grow stronger...Hokage. Though I enjoyed our fight, the Old Man was better. Next time..."**_ he finished in warning before adding off-handedly,_ "__**The contract will be upheld. Take your ANBU and go. Except this one...She will be released soon enough." **_His hand indicated Yuugao's position before he quickly moved and re-equipped. A moment later he had the captured ANBU slung over his shoulder and with spear in hand, they disappeared with eye mesmerizing ripple of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.))**_

Yuugao snapped upright, gasping, as her eyes rolled in every direction. She didn't recognize her surroundings which made a Kunoichi's worst fears begin to rise in her breast. Quickly she began to take stock of everything she could see. _Calm down...yes, you're on a big bed. But you're still clothed. Your mask is still on...comforting signs._ She then realized her hands weren't bound and she smiled behind her mask. Getting to her feet with a stray thought of it being too easy, she barely made it out past the curtain to a hallway before she felt the blow to the back of her head.

Sitting up, she saw the shadows in the room had shifted and guessed it had been fifteen minutes had passed since her initial escape attempt. Applying Chakra to the soles of her sandals to ensure a silent tread, she carefully made her way out of the bedchamber and down the hallway. She made it to the end before a figure appeared in front of her. A sizzling pop of Raiton was the last thing she heard before she was subdued...again.

Getting up a third time, she smiled as she still found herself dressed and unfettered. A smile that faded when she saw the thick bracelets on her wrists. Turning her wrists one way and then another, she saw the etchings and recognized the Chakra Suppression seals and she sighed._ Okay, let's start over girl...Can't use Chakra thanks to these. Attempting to sneak out has gotten me nowhere except for the additional "jewelry". Still dressed and waking up laid out on a bed. Alone. First thing, how did I get here? I remember the fight and then..._Her mind quickly recalled the memories and then she knew. She had blacked out right after Predator-sama, _wait...sama? When the hell?_ she shook her head to refocus even as her gloved hands came up and settled the mask more securely. She had been "collected" and then the light around her and her captor had shimmered and flashed. Then...nothing until she woke up. _Well...not going to get any answers laying here._ she thought and she got to her feet and shivered when her bare feet touched cold stone. Looking around carefully she made mental notes._ I'm in a cave...stone everywhere and it's not carved as far as I can tell. Natural formation then. Definitely a cave...Wait where is all this light coming from?_ she wondered as she lightly stepped around and saw several open shafts that allowed light in to hit carefully positioned mirrors, which spread the light out. Then she noticed her boots beside the bed. Quickly donning them, she began to explore. Finding a working toilet made her sigh in relief yet brought up more questions. Filing them away she continued to check out the room she found herself in. _Bed covered in furs and sheets. Curtained toilet and same for a closet full of men's...oh shit, I'm in HIS bedroom?! Not good. No, not good at all._ Her inspection halted when a very familiarly distorted voice called from beyond the room.

_**"Now that you're awake, Neko-chan...I have food prepared. Come on out and we can sit and have a meal. Please don't try to run again."**_ the tone was conversational, not even a hint of it being an order. For all intents and purposes it sounded more like an invitation.

Walking towards a third curtain, she saw the room opened out into a short hallway which lit with simple wall mounted electrical braziers, much like you'd find on a porch. Emerging into the next chamber, her eyes went wide behind her mask. _The cavern was huge!_ At the far end, maybe a good thirty yards away, she saw where another hallway led to the outside, if the amount of natural light was any indication. The cavern itself had a lot of those same porch lights along its walls. Yet what caught her attention was the fact by the entrance way, protected by the dividing wall stood a large fireplace from which was wafting out a tantalizing aroma._ Its a cooking fire...Interesting._ She looked and saw nearby was a small table of carved wood and four chairs surrounding it. The right hand wall was covered in bookshelves that were filled to the brim with various books and scrolls. Close to her position, on the left wall was an apparent workshop. Wall shelves and a worktable were littered with scrolls and sheafs of paper or tools and the like. Just beyond that, and this made her eyes widen, Was a store mannequin wearing the gear, mask and overcoat of the one she knew as Predator. Then her gaze narrowed as she saw her own equipment, all of it, sitting on the worktable. She headed over to it with a purposeful stride when three red dots appeared and tracked her heart. Which made her freeze in place and she turned _very_ slowly and saw her captor arrive from a side entry she failed to notice. Her breath caught as she could trace the triple beams of light back to the left temple area of his mask. She breathed easier once the lights went out.

_**"Naughty kitty. No going for weapons now. You can have them back when we're done and I let you go."** _Predator said teasingly as he waved a finger at her.

Unable to help herself, she pouted behind her mask like kid caught trying to sneak a cookie. Before replying, "Awww...okay then." she chirped ruefully and headed towards the table. As she sat down, she was surprised to see only one setting. Then a bowl of thick stew was set before her and she saw her captor up close and she forgot to breathe. Wide shoulders, thick chiseled chest and arms. A trim waist and long powerful looking legs. She had always been a sucker for strong arms.._.Even Gekko didn't have..._ her admiring thoughts crashed the moment she made the comparison. Grief and pain filled her heart. She had to take a few breaths to steady herself and she then noted the mask was still in place, which made her curious. "Aren't you going to join me?"

The head tilted left slightly before answering, **_"You have a right to your secrets as much as I."_** Tapping his mask as he fixed a bowl and moved to eat at the worktable. Once there when his features would be hard to make out, did he remove the mask.

Yuugao blushed as she knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. She barely caught a glimpse of a profile and even in her grief she would call him handsome. The strange whisker markings increased the feralness he exuded which was made more so by the long blonde hair that was worked into thin corn rows that hung down to the small of his back, the lengths decorated with steel and wooden beads that click against one another when he moved. _Combine that with a body built for power and speed and he was practically any woman's dream come true._ She had to shake her head yet again to clear her mind of the traitorous thoughts before she twisted the mask around to block her profile from view as she ate. Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she dug in ravenously.

* * *

Time passed and Yuugao settled back in her chair after having finished a second helping of the stew. She kinda felt bad about eating so much until she realized he had eaten _four_ helpings himself. Straightening her mask, she saw he was skillfully using brush and ink on a sheaf of paper, focused hard on his efforts. Rising, she used all of her stealth training to approach yet even as she got barely close enough to maybe see his face, he turned and quickly put on the cowled mask. She snorted and crossed her arms before saying, "Paranoid much?"

His reply knocked the sarcasm out of her,_** "Given my status in the various Nations' Bingo Books...I have every right to be."**_ his tone very much harder than hers. He turned to face her as he rose and walked away, gathering up the dishes to set them aside for washing.

Approaching the workbench, her eyes nearly bugged out as she saw the complex seals and designs he was working on. She barely recognized a Chakra Conversion seal, but the rest was so far beyond her knowledge it was shocking. "You're a seals master?!" she accused as she pointed at the workbench. "Who trained you? Do you even realize how much your skills in that alone could get you? I don't know a Village anywhere that wouldn't pay top Ryo for your skill if these are anything to go by! Fuuinjutsu is practically a lost art."

He returned and tilted his head down towards the schematics. **_"I know. With your Yondaime and now the Old...Sandaime Hokage both dead, there is only one seals master Konoha can boast about. That's Jiraiya...the Gama Sannin."_**

"You didn't answer my question..." she pointed out.

Which earned her a nod. _**"Before I get into all that, I suggest we sit down and broker a deal."**_

"A deal?" she asked parroting him with curiosity and no little trepidation visible in her body language. "What could I possibly barter for or with for that matter?" The immediate answer made her scowl behind her mask "If you think..." before she could finish, she was cut off.

_**"Though beautiful, I have no interest in your body."**_ he said bluntly as he took a chair with his back to the cooking hearth. His hand gestured, palm up, to the chair across from him. He waited until she slowly took a seat and he queried, _**"Before we begin, I do have one question. You don't have to answer..."** _he waited for her nod and asked simply,_** "Your sword...that was Hayate Gekko's. Why do you have it? He had no siblings nor children."**_

Surprised by the compliment and strangely miffed at the added dismissal, Yuugao was caught off-guard and froze at the question; her loss threatening to consume her, "How...how did you know Gekko-san?"

_**"That tells me enough there. He was my contact here in Konoha."**_ he answered truthfully as he saw her reaction and needed only one thing more..._**"That would make you...Uzuki Yuugao. His lover. He spoke of you often and your skill at Kenjutsu. You would be the only one he'd bequeath that blade to."**_ he said sincerely adding with a bowed head,_** "I hadn't heard of his passing. An excellent warrior. I mourn your loss with you."**_

She stood up, wrenched her mask off and slammed her palms atop the table. "How dare you?! Don't mock his memory or me by acting as if you knew him! He'd never associate himself with...YOU!"

His mask rose and the oddly shaped eyelets flashed red in warning. _**"Oh really? Then how would I know he was suffering from acute tuberculosis? Which he contracted shortly after turning twenty on a mission? How would I know his two dreams were to see you acknowledged as the premiere swordmistress of Konoha and to one day ask you to marry him?"**_ He didn't rise from his seat nor did he shout, but his tone turned harder than steel as he crossed his arms and waited.

She visibly flinched when he fired right back at her, the words ripping open her emotional scabs and tears flowed freely from her eyes as she sat down roughly. "You...You did know him."

He nodded,_** "Other than the Old Man, he was my only friend in Konoha besides one other person who is more of an acquaintance. He loved you very much."**_ he added in a soft tone as he leaned back in the chair, his hands falling to rest on the table. _**"Now...let's deal."**_

Yuugao nodded and started things off, "I want some answers and my freedom." Simple demands and blunt about it. She wasn't trained as a negotiator and she knew she was out of her depth. But even she knew it was best to start high and compromise lower if it became necessary.

_**"Understandable. I want a meeting with the new Hokage. A promise of non-interference when I come to Konoha. Anything more will be worked out with the Hokage."** _he said simply.

Her heart almost stopped at first but she calmed down as she considered his two requests. His last words made her eyes narrow. "That's pretty tempting by itself. It's almost one sided." her mind began working fast as she considered any possible angles.

_**"Then you accept?"**_ he asked as he watched her expressions neutrally, though behind his mask, he smirked wondering if she would find the trout or the hook.

"Wait...why would you need a safe passage clause..." her eyes widened, "Kami Bless My Soul...you want to come in. You want to join Konoha!?" getting herself under control, she made a waving gesture. "You do realize I can't promise you that." then her gaze narrowed again, "But you already knew that..."

He chuckled and nodded, _**"You found both the trout and the hook. Well done. Yes, I know that you cannot promise me safe passage, but the **Hokage** can. In essence, yes. I have been on my own and alone for too long. My plan was to contact Hayate-san and for him to arrange things with the Old Man in my stead. Now I place it upon you in his stead. You will have one week to get things arranged. I will arrive at the main gates where you and the Hokage will guide me to her office. She and I will attempt to broker a contract. No matter how it works out, I want it in writing that I can enter and leave Konoha undisturbed. And I also want it in writing that YOU are to be my new contact in Konoha no matter what, if any, agreement is reached."**_

Her mind was reeling at this point then she asked, "How long have you been out? Before you answer, I want to see your face. I want to know just who I am dealing with." she smiled at what could only be a stunned moment. "After all, you know what I look like now."

There was a soft sigh and his hands rose. Fingers curled around the mask and paused, _**"Tell no one of what you see and hear this day. Swear it."**_

She nodded quickly, her heart rate increasing as she realized that at this moment she was about to learn more about the "Predator" than anyone had been able to in the past four years. "You have my word. As a swordswoman and as an ANBU of Konoha."

There was a soft hiss, as though suction had been released and the mask came off. He set it down then lowered the cowl to rest behind the metal mask. His head had lowered and then it rose. His eyes narrowed when the woman across from him gasped.

_Ohhh Kami...He looks like the Yondaime! If he shows up without that on, he's going to have a mob of women after him...Civilian and Kunoichi alike!_ she thought as a blush rose to her cheeks as she took in his features. The blonde hair she knew about but not how two thick braids framed his face, accenting the blue eyes and chiseled features. His look made even more exotic by those almond shaped baby blues and the three whisker marks on each cheek. Yet there was even more, a thin scar ran from above his right eyebrow down to an inch below his left eye. Giving him an almost dangerous, if not lethal, air about him. _In a word...hot! hot! HOT!_

"I take it then, you approve?" he asked as his lips twitched slightly. He recognized the more overt signs of physical attraction, like the ones the woman across from him was revealing. He dismissed it readily enough, though it made him feel warm inside that he now had proof that he was at least acceptable in appearance. His smile grew slightly more as she had yet to answer him. "Um...hello-o-o-o?" he waved a hand in front of her face which made the woman blink and blush heavier around the cheeks.

"Sorry." she apologized unable to believe she had been staring so hard she ignored the situation at hand. "What is your name?"

His eyes narrowed and grew cold as he answered, "Unimportant to the matter at hand. I will answer ten questions so long as you don't expect me to give up any secrets. Afterwards, you have an hour to decide to either accept or refuse the deal. " His voice changed to match the stare, "Any attempt to escape will result in your joining my collection. Understand?"

Yuugao gulped slightly as she nodded, realizing he was being very serious and her previous attempts to escape adding weight to his warning. "Two part question: Who taught you the sealing arts and what level would you consider yourself having mastered?"

Naruto grinned and let her attempt slide. This time. "No one taught me. Not directly. Everything I know about Fuuinjutsu is on that bookcase. I would say High Expert bordering on Mastery." he concluded simplistically.

"Impossible. There's no way you could have that level of understanding without a mentor." she countered though her eyes narrowed. "You said 'Not Directly'...What do you mean?" she asked unable to let this first mystery go.

He rose and went to the fridge nearby and got out a container of juice and two glasses. Pouring one he set it aside and offered the other glass and container in question. At her nod, he poured her a glass and slid it over to her and settle the juice on the table top after sitting down. Taking a sip, he smiled slightly before re-assuming a neutral expression. "I stumbled into this place when I was four, I think. It was obviously, at least in hindsight, a workshop. Looking around, I saw the designs and seals all over the place. Not really understanding any of it, I searched some more and found a journal of the shop's previous owner. After reading it a couple of times, I took an interest in what they were studying and trying to do." he chuckled softly and drained his glass before refilling it. "It quickly became an obsession. From that point on, I studied. Practised. Nearly killed myself I don't know how many times."

Yuugao nodded, "So you've been perfecting your knowledge and skills in Sealing since you were four..." she surmised without making it a question. _Gotta be careful... I only have eight questions left._ "How did you come to take the name of 'Predator?' I mean why that moniker?"

Thinking it over, he decided to put it simply. "To honor my predecessor and his or her efforts to understand what they had discovered and studied."_ Three down..._

"Which was?" she asked immediately. The more she found out, the more questions she had.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You won't believe me...but since you asked...Apparently, my predecessor found the deeply buried wreckage of a ship that was used to travel amongst the stars. From the notes, He or She called them 'Predators' as their entire culture revolved around hunting the strongest of creatures whatever world they visited had to offer. They came to our world a very looong time before the Elemental nations existed. And this particular craft never left for whatever reason. Using sealing scrolls, my predecessor carted everything they could in effort to study their bodies and their technology in an effort to understand how it worked or find a way to duplicate them. Once I could understand what I was looking at, I picked up where they left off."

She laughed hard. "I call bullshit. There is no way you expect me to believe that."

He rose to his feet. "Follow me." he said curtly, even though expecting it, her words attacked his pride not only in his profession, but in the craft that allowed him to pursue said profession. Not looking back, he left the cavern through the entry he had arrived from.

Rising quickly, she followed him down a descending stairway and she froze as, after a minute or two, she entered a new cavern behind him. Her eyes widened in something akin to horror as she saw the walls to her left and right...holding skulls and in some cases, spinal columns still attached. "What the hell?!" she whispered as she stood stock still and waited for an explanation from her captor.

He turned around and looked at her. "I won't treat that one as one of the ten." his hand waved negligently to the decorations. "My collection...each one a target from the past four years. This was the manner in which the Predators showed off their skill and exploits on the Hunt. By taking and preserving the skull of their prey."

She shuddered at the morbidness yet at the same time marvelled as she counted slowly. "Looks like you did somewhat well..." she said then froze as something caught her eye. It wasn't the skull per se but the huge weapon propped behind it. "No way..." she said as she approached that particular alcove and studied it. "There's no way...that's Zabuza Momochi's _Kubikiri Bouchou_. You weren't the one to kill him...Hatake Kakashi did him in during his Genin team's first C-rank." she accused with a hard stare. Which turned to fright and she stepped back as her "guide" suddenly began emitting a KI so dense it was nearly visible.

"He claimed to kill Zabuza?! Not even close...All that sonuvabitch did was kill the boy who got in between him and Zabuza. Haku I think his name was...At the end of their fight, the one eyed bastard used his Chidori on the immobilized Zabuza. Only to have Haku jump in and take the hit instead. Using the shock, Zabuza grabbed his sword and was about to run when the small businessman, Gato, showed up with his goons. With a cessation of hostility, they teamed up and wiped out Gato and his mob...but not once did that teme kill Zabuza. After the fight, Zabuza left and I killed him outside of Rice Country not a week later." he said bluntly. Even as his hand went out to lightly run a fingertip over the skull with its hitai-ate. The kind of touch one would give a treasured momento. "That was a good hunt. One of my most recent to boot. I followed him the entire way and he kept evading me every step. Learned the _Muon Satsujin no Jutsu_ from that hunt. One of the best techniques I've picked up so far. That and the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_. Also from hunting him..."

She took a deep breath as he recalled the hunt. His expression and body language telling her that he spoke unalterable truth..._Which means for whatever reason, Kakashi-senpai lied...not good._

Not saying another word, he resumed walking and opened a door at the end of the grisly corridor. Leaving it open after he entered. The message clear. _Enter if you dare...once you do, there is no turning back._

Taking the unspoken challenge, Yuugao stepped through and her world definitely changed. She saw a skeleton unlike any she had ever seen before. Easily seven foot to seven and a half feet tall, it was humanoid but had claws on the fingertips and four strange crab like extensions around an opening, presumably the mouth since there was a mobile jaw bone beneath the huge skull with a dinosaur-like frill and spikes. Her head turned right and she stepped back involuntarily as she saw three heads. Three in-human heads that were very similar, if not identical to the skeleton's, in preservation jars beside a few severed hands also in jars. Stepping back up, she studied the skeleton and preserved remains intently. She wasn't an expert by any means but even so she couldn't find any signs of it being fake items. No visible threads to show sewn on appendages. For the skeleton, every piece looked to match up perfectly in color and structure, no signs of substituted bones to create a hoax...

He broke out into a wide knowing smirk as he led the gobsmacked ANBU back to the very first cavern, sitting her back down at the table. Getting a jug of sake, he proffered a saucer and watched as she downed it without even blinking. "Six to go." he said after retaking his own seat.

"I..I can't believe it...You're not lying or trying to blindside me...You've done what your predecessor was unable to. You've managed to duplicate their technology..."

"Nope." he corrected with a shake of his head, "All I've done is manage to _duplicate the effects of their technology_ by using seals and Chakra. Not the technology itself. From everything I've read and seen, their knowledge and technology is so extremely far beyond us it isn't funny in the slightest."

Yuugao nodded, her mind reeling from this newest discovery. "Okay...wait, if you started studying at four...how old are you? I mean you look to be seventeen, eighteen tops.

Naruto's eyebrow arched as he replied, "I turn thirteen in a few months." he lifted a hand to forestall the oncoming disbelief. "I don't care if you believe me or not, so my age is of no matter. Living as I do, my body and mind had to grow and adapt faster than normal. Leave it at that." his tone telling her she would learn nothing more on that topic. "Five remaining."

Jer jaw clicked shut and she had to redirect her thoughts quickly. Damn. He's not going to give up much more on the personal front. Have to change the directions. "Alright then. How do you classify yourself as a shinobi?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Close range with some ability in both medium and long range."

Yuugao nodded, Makes sense for a Hunter to be an in-close type. It assure a kill and collection. "Are you against taking prey alive?"

He snorted and responded, "You're here aren't you? Three to go."

"Ahhh, I wasn't your prey at the time. Tsunade-sama was..." she countered with her own snort.

"Point." he rejoined with a grin that caused Yuugao to blush yet again. "If the order is to take them alive, then I can. What happens afterwards, however..." the grin deepened to a predatory cast. "Two."

"Are you willing to be known as a Konoha Hunter?" she asked, indicating his mask, "You would have to wear the hitai-ate."

"I can add the marking to my current mask. I won't wear those porcelain things you laughingly call masks." he replied bluntly as he glanced at her ANBU mask with disdain.

"Hey now...They are a reinforced ceramic polymer that can take a beating." she said stiffening slightly at the insult.

He shook his head, "Mine works better."

_Okay last question..._"Will you agree to share your equipment and tools?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, not enough to be apparent yet not subtle enough to be missed. "No. My equipment is mine and mine alone." he rose from the table and headed to the worktable. "You have an hour to make your decision. No matter what it is, I will deliver you back to Konoha unharmed." he assured her. Taking his seat, he noted that she headed back down to the Chamber of the Hunters. Setting up a mirror to watch for her return, he resumed his work. He pulled out the sketch of a new mask and smirked as he regarded the double insignia at the forehead. The engraved Warrior symbol enameled with red overlaid by the Konoha sigil done with black. The overall shape of the mask was the same but there were subtle changes that gave it a more vulpine connotation._ I think I'll use the more prominent targeter. The Version 3 should do nicely._ he thought as he began piecing it together. _Standard engravings, maybe the newer protocols, inside the mask to accommodate for changing the visual spectrums. Can't forget the new ones to protect my features from Hyuuga. Linking seals to tie the targeter to the helmet and control mechanisms. Additional seals for strengthening and adherence. Longer cowl to cover the back of my neck and head. Seals there and there for protection and repair..._Using the brush to make meticulous notes, he didn't pay attention to the time until a shadow crossed his mirror. Straightening from the bench, he turned to regard his guest silently as she donned her ANBU mask.

"I'll speak with the Hokage to make the arrangements."


	3. Chapter 3

_**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.))**_

Tsunade took a deep drink of sake as she stared at the ANBU across from her. She could already feel the migraine this "incident" would no doubt cause her with the Councils. her right hand lifted the scroll and she waved it very slighty. "Though concise...your report, Neko-san, is somewhat lacking in details. Would you care to elaborate and clarify?"

Yuugao sweated behind her mask, as she knew exactly what the Hokage wanted. "I...I cannot, Hokage-sama. I gave an oath and I must keep it."

Her hazel eyes narrowed, "Dammit Neko! I don't want to know what the two of you said to one another. Though that would be educational, I'm sure. I want to know what you can tell me about."

Stilled by the outburst, she thought with extreme care. Nodding as she came to a decision, she spoke slowly, "He is a man of his word. Once given, he will stand by it. As you know by the fight you had with him."

The Hokage waved that off, "And?" Shivering despite herself as she yet again could feel those claws running along both sides of her spine._ Tell me something I can use...something I haven't figured out already..._

Taking a breath, she said softly, "He's a seals master. From what I could see prior to our discussion, he is easily Jiraiya-sama's peer and I dare say...better."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Are you certain of this?"

"I am no expert at it, but I know that his work is intricate and for a purpose. I've seen and used exploding tags. I've even made a few when I had to. What I saw on his workbench makes writing a tag look like child's play. Just as you would when comparing your first medical scroll with a surgical."

She whistled despite herself. "And you are positive about his intentions? We can't afford to be mistaken, Neko-san."

Yuugao nodded, "I am sure of it. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a profound pain and loneliness. He is so alone..." she said quietly

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You...saw...his...face?" she barely caught the nod given in response, "No wonder he made you swear. I won't ask...I'll find out for myself at some point. Dismissed." she said as she needed to think this over carefully. Once the ANBU was gone, she cleared the room and used both soundproofing and privacy seals. Leaning back in her chair, she spoke quietly, "Your thoughts, pervert?"

Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows and stared out the window as a hand rubbed his chin and he glanced over at Tsunade's bosom. Which, of course, made him want to leer and drool. He saw the warning glance sent his way and he coughed into his fist. Getting serious, he replied. "Let's take what we now know. His taijutsu is an unheard of style that focuses on his own strength and flexibility and speed. From what you described, it sounds like a style he created. An expert at bojutsu as well. He used no jutsus so we have no idea as to what he is capable of there. Yet she called him a High Expert at Fuuinjutsu. That explains a lot." As her golden eyebrow rose in question, he explained. "It takes a lot of focus and Chakra to keep what I am going to assume is the _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_ active. Even more when moving. That he can use it without any Chakra usage nor Flare when in motion tells me he has translated it into a seal that requires minimal Chakra and no concentration on his part. You said you hit his mask with a heavy blow and it didn't even dent...that means a high quality strengthening seal and who knows what else he has put into it." He paused as he took her sake and poured them both a saucer. Toasting her with a lecherous smile, he drained it, set it down, and resumed in his more serious frame. "I can't even guess what kind of seals he has designed to make his other gear though the Raiton Conversion Seal explains his spear. Taking a minor flow of Chakra and converting it to variable levels of Raiton. All together, this Predator-san is an extremely dangerous individual with equipment we could only wish our ANBU enjoyed. Even more so since he bested you in taijutsu and can use one of the hardest to master and most difficult to counter disciplines a ninja can employ. I look forward to meeting him." he said with a grim expression.

Tsunade listened and grew worried the more her old teammate went on. When he finished, she sighed and said, "So basically it is very much in our best interest to get him on our side as quickly as possible."

Jiraiya nodded. "Thing that bothers me...the ANBU...her refusal to give out details. Somehow, after one meeting he has earned a level of respect, maybe even trust, from one whose loyalty should be absolutely to you. That speaks of either a genius level of manipulation or charisma. Either can be deadly. Meet with him. There are too many variables with this man. We need to know more." he said as he opened the window and climbed out. "I'm off to..." he never saw the fist coming that sent him flying.

Tsunade rubbed her knuckles and closed the window, "Damn pervert." Releasing the seals she thought it over and nodded as she sensed her ANBU detail return. Looking up as the door opened she sighed when she recognized her attendant turned secretary, Shizune.

The black haired young woman recognized the look on her mistress's face and spoke lowly, "Tsunade-sama? The Council is ready for you."

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

He stood bare chested as he pumped the bellows and stoked the fire beneath the smelter. Adding more steel before clamping the lid tightly with his hands wrapped and inside thick triple layered gloves. Stepping back, he walked to a new mold and used a brush to remove any debris that may interfere with the casting. With that done, he brought the two halves to a sitting place at the end of the sluice pour. Putting the two halves together he cinched them tightly and left it to wait. This would be his fourth mask and this one would be an advancement on everything he had done thus far. Walking back to the entry of the forging room, he glanced at the smelter and saw that it was but beginning to redden as the steel heated up. "Three hours." he commented before moving on to prepare the next piece.

* * *

_**At Forest of Death...**_

Having quickly recovered from the punch, since he had been hit countless times by the buxom blond, Jiraiya stood outside the taped off entry to Training Ground Forty-Four. He looked to the Special Jouunin beside him. "Alright Anko-san. Lead the way." to his surprise, the woman shook her head.

"No way Pervert. That's _his_ turf til he leaves. They may call me a sadistic bitch, but they don't call me suicidal." she gave the Sannin a dark smile, "Even I know better than to go in there when he's in town. Especially at night. You go in there. You won't come out. Head to the tower. He'll find you." With that Anko left, not even once looking back. She'd gone this long wearing the damnable curse mark. She could keep going.

Jiraiya blinked as the woman left and he turned to stare at the shadows beyond the fence. "Who the hell are you? You earn the loyalty of an ANBU in one meeting and you have even the best interrogator of the T&I department since Ibiki trembling in her coat at the thought of entering your territory." He shook off the chill that ran down his spine and he took a breath before entering the forest. He needed to _know_.

* * *

_**At Dango Shop...**_

Off duty, Yuugao sat down and chatted with two of her closest friends: Kurenai Yuuhi and Hana Inuzuka. Just as they were about to order, they looked up and saw a pensive Anko arrive.

Kurenai was the first to speak up, "What is it Anko? Something bothering you?"

Anko blinked and smiled at her friends. "Jiraiya offered to try and remove my Curse Mark. In return..."

Yuugao slid over so the Interrogator join them at the booth. "He offered what?" his eyes narrowing. An action she noted the others mirrored. They were the Four Ice Queens of Konoha for a reason and they definitely despised perverts, which Jiraiya was so widely known as being.

Anko waved it off, "For once, nothing like that. He wanted me to take him into the Forest of Death...at night and when HE's in town." A shake of her head. "Told him no. If the idiot wants to get himself killed, then that's on him."

Hana looked more than a little confused. Especially when she saw how Yuugao tensed up. "Who is 'he'?"

Kurenai thought for a moment and then her ruby eyes widened. Leaning forward and whispering. "No way?! He's actually here in Konoha?"

Yuugao looked directly at Hana and said, "A man you do not want to go looking for Hana-chan. He goes by the name of 'Predator' and..." she stopped when she saw the Inuzuka gasp. "Heard of him right?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah...Even my mom warned us to stay out of his way if we ever crossed paths. She had to make it an order for Kiba. I mean the guy has been active for four years. Thirty Bingo Book kills. Not to mention the ones where some fool hunted him."

Yuugao arched an eyebrow, "You know a lot about him?"

Hana snorted. "Nothing more than what's in the Bingo Book mom showed me."

Anko chimed in. "Yeah nobody knows more than that. At least nobody alive." she glanced at Yuugao curiously as the woman got tenser under the scrutiny. "But I bet Yuugao-chan can add some...detail." She grinned lecherously. "After all...she met him today."_ If nothing else...we should compare notes._ she thought and fought to keep from shivering at the memories.

Yuugao glared at Anko, then she saw how the others were leaned in wide eyed. "Sorry. Nothing to tell." she said defensively._ Geez...Friends can be harder to defend against than the best interrogator._

"Awwww, c'mon Yu-chan!" Anko wheedled while Hana added in her dreaded Puppy Dog Eye jutsu. Kurenai merely chuckled as she sipped her tea and watched the byplay between her friends.

Sweating under the increasing pressure, she shunshin'd away before she caved. Leaving three sets of startled expressions.

* * *

_**In the Council Chambers...**_

Tsunade stared with hard eyes as the Council argued with itself in loud voices as they tried to wear each side down. The Civilians wanted the Predator killed and his equipment studied. The Shinobi side argued for his instatement as a Konoha Shinobi. The only ones not speaking were the Senior Advisors, all three of them, and the Hokage herself. After nearly three hours of useless bickering she had enough. She slammed a fist down and shattered a table, effectively shutting everyone up. Glaring at them all, she spoke in a low hard tone. "That is enough! You have all spoken, quite loudly in fact, and I have made my decision. I will meet with him and at least try to arrange something satisfactory for all involved."_ Namely him and myself..._she thought, noting how Shimura Danzo's eye brightened. "However, I will not push for him to share his equipment with us if he refuses. He is not originally of Konoha therefore I cannot force him to."_ That should cool you down, War Hawk._ she added mentally as she saw him grimace. "This meeting is adjourned." she said and left the chamber, gladly accepting the aspirin Shizune offered once beyond the doors of the Council Chamber and the Godaime washed it down with a swallow of water. "Shizune...I want to see three different rough drafts of what we can offer and ask for by tomorrow afternoon. IF you have to, get with the Commanders of both Hunter Division and ANBU to see what needs to be tweaked."

Shizune nodded and bowed. "H..Hai, Hokage-sama."

Walking to her private quarters, Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. "Whoever you are, Predator...This had better be worth the headache you're causing."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The pour was now complete and all he had to do was wait for the liquified steel to cool and harden. Once done, he could take it to the grinding wheel and smooth out the edges and burnish the surface. Shutting down the fire and the smelter he left the Chamber and was about to head to his bed when he chuckled and his eyes behind the mask narrowed. _Okay...now to get all the seals prepared and then I can get some sleep._

Following the corridor he entered the main cavern and sat at his workbench. Tidying up a bit first, he began going through the various sheafs of paper.

* * *

_**The Forest of Death...Nighttime.**_

Having reached the Tower, he settled down and began studying the torn up area where his Hime and this Predator guy had fought. His expertise in tracking making the signs and disturbances sing him a song of their battle. He had to shake his head and whistle very softly._ Definitely someone to watch out for. He went toe to toe with Tsunade and if both accounts are correct, he can take a beating and dish out a bigger one._ His thoughts screeched to a halt as his survival senses kicked in screaming. Leaping aside and rolling up to his feet, he looked to where he had been and saw a spear embedded perhaps a third to a half its length. Head turning slowly, he let his other senses guide his eyes, yet nothing gave away the presence of his attacker. A singularly strong chill travelled up his spine as a cold humorless laugh echoed in the night

_**"What is it with you Sannin? Signs on the fences say 'Keep Out!' and 'Do Not Enter!' It's posted for a reason...ME! The Gennin get it, the Chuunin get it, even the freakin' Jouunin get it. Hell, the damn ANBU stay out, yet twice now in one day, my territory has been disturbed...Maybe if I leave your skin on the fence everyone will get the damn message. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"**_

Jiraiya felt cold as he heard those words, wondering if just maybe the ANBU has misinterpreted things and he worried just how much this was going to bite him in the ass. He lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "Now...now...let's not do anything I may regret." he said with a nervous chuckle. "I came just to talk. Not to fight."

_**"Interesting...Jiraiya...Gama Sannin...Spymaster of Konoha. Student of Saroutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. Teammate to Senju Tsunade and former Konoha shinobi Orochimaru. Mentor to Namikaze Minato. Not to mention author of a very good book and that 'other' series..."**_ he said in that low voice as he felt adrenaline starting to flow through his system. _He's a ninjutsu specialist...not a hand to hand type. Though his taijutsu level is said to be nothing to sneeze at. I'm betting he is at least as good as Tsunade is now and not when she was razor sharp during the Second Shinobi War._

Jiraiya grinned, "So...you know the beauty that is Icha Icha?" he asked surprised yet not that even this battle hardened man enjoyed his work. But his hidden delight turned to horror as a bright ball of something came his way and exploded the ground at his feet. Or where his feet had been if he hadn't dodged that as well as the two that followed.

_**"No. I don't read smut. I was referring to your first book. Shame you never finished it."**_

He sighed, muttering, "Never appreciated in my own time..." yet he straightened once again and spoke clearly. "I understand you and I do however have a common ground. I only wanted to ask if you would like to discuss it?" He shivered anew as his mind only now noted how this person related his, Jiraiya's, credentials without even so much as a change in pitch. Like he was simply relating facts.

_**"I see...so Neko-chan talked."**_ this time disappointment was readily heard despite the distortion.

"Not as you may be thinking. She told us about the seals she saw on your workbench prior to the discussion you two had. She didn't break her word to you."

Thinking it over, the masked youth could see where the man was coming from. **_"Very well, I will not see it breach of trust between her and I, then. Why do you wish to discuss seals with me?"_** he asked as he wondered how much HAD been figured out. A great deal if it had piqued this man's interest enough for him to brave his Forest at night. "You are called a seals master, while I am at best, a dabbler."

Jiraiya snorted, "False modesty is still false. Based on how your fight with Ts...the Hokage was described as well as the very little the ANBU spoke of, I am betting you are much more than a 'dabbler'. The chance to sit down, share a drink, and have a conversation with another who appreciates the art of Seals is something I couldn't pass up." he said honestly and with more than a note of approval.

**_"Even if I really want to take your skull since I was denied the Hokage's?"_** was the retort from the trees.

"I would really prefer it not to come to that..." the Sannin said hurriedly.

_**"I seem to be saying this a lot today...Just go. Leave my Forest." he turned to leave himself and suddenly cursed a blue streak. "I...cannot...believe...this! That's it! I'm going to carve me up some dogmeat."**_ and with a rare flare of Chakra, he took off through the trees.

Blinking as he felt the flare, Jiraiya followed at a discrete distance by sensing the direction it headed for. Not sure why, but he had a very sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_**An hour's distance in from the Southern-most fence line...**_

"Kiba...this is irresponsible." Shino said as he adjusted his shaded glasses and studied the clearing they had stumbled into. "Everyone was told to stay out. So why are we in here?" he asked calmly as he regarded his teammate and his canine partner. His tone was polite, yet cold. The typical vocal mannerism of any Aburame as was his choice in attire. The hooded jacket that hung down to his ankles, obscuring any discernible detail of his being.

Standing next to his still growing pup, Kiba smirked as he looked around. "Something is up. This training area is always off limits except for the Chuunin Exams. So why bother to tell everyone to stay out of it when the next Exam isn't for months yet? It doesn't make sense. What are they hiding in here?" the brash Inuzuka said wonderingly as he turned to regard his teammates. "What about you Hinata? You want to go back?" He lifted an eyebrow at the lavender and black clad Kunoichi. His eyes travelled over her curves and his lip quirked slightly in genuine appreciation of how the shadows gave her a mature and womanly air of mystery.

Standing there, she was unaware of her teammate and friend's appraisal as she activated her doujutsu and studied their surroundings. Of the three, she had changed the most after being disowned by not only the Main Branch, but the Clan as a whole. It had taken her Sensei, and adoptive mother, Yuuhi Kurenai months to undo the psychological damage done to her by her relations. Even then it had taken the assistance of not only Yamanaka Inoichi, but the woman she knew only as Anko-sensei to finally break through. From then on, she had blossomed in terms of skill and power,not just physical beauty and confidence. "I see nothing in the area to merit the additional warnings. Beside, Anko-sensei comes here all the time." then she paused and her voice lowered. "In fact I see nothing at all...Guys, we're not alone." she said as she took up a ready stance a hand drifting to the grip of a giant kunai, a gift from Kotetsu and Izumo, the "Eternal Chuunin" when she had turned thirteen not long ago.

"What are..." Kiba started but was stopped when a spiky white-haired man with red tear marks on his face burst out of the trees and landed in front of them. Falling back in surprise, Kiba landed on his butt and immediately drew a kunai, "Whaaa?"

Staring at the trio, he spoke quickly and not hiding the anger in his expression. "What the hell are you three doing in here? Its closed off for a reason you idiots! Get out before..." he froze and turned to the shadows, "Ohhh crap." he said as the ground erupted a few feet behind him.

_**"And here I thought higher of the Gennin here...You have no business in MY Forest. Get out before I decide to skin the lot of you."**_

For once Shino was at a total loss for words as his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He whispered so low it was almost undetectable. "Predator..." the one word making his spine tingle in fear as his hives began buzzing in reaction to the lack of presence filling the clearing. A reaction that he deciphered as the insects "Get the Hell out of there!" message to their host. He took a step back...then another.

Hinata had frozen as the distorted voice sent ice into her veins. What made it worse was that her Byakugan showed her nothing. It was if it was the forest itself speaking to them. Her eyes turned when Shino had spoken and she saw his Chakra fluctuating almost wildly in response to the voice. About to ask a question, she was stunned when the white haired man knocked out Kiba and nodded to them before ordering them to follow. She didn't hesitate to do so and neither, she noted, did Shino. Taking to the trees at a full run without looking back. She felt no shame in retreating, especially when a dark laughter began floating up behind them...as if the voice's owner was keeping pace with them the entire way until they landed well outside the fenceline.

Still holding the unconscious Inuzuka over his shoulder he headed back towards the Village proper. "I'll drop you three off a bit from here. I have to report this to the Hokage."

Shino glanced at the man and followed, "Logical. Though I do not look forward to the punishment that will no doubt be awaiting us tomorrow."

Jiraiya snorted, "I'm not talking about you three's idiocy. We'll keep that to ourselves. I'm talking about him." he jerked a thumb back over his shoulder.

That was when Hinata spoke up. "Shino-kun? You called him 'Predator?' Who or what is that?"

Shino pushed up his shades and answered in a calm voice as his hives settled down. "An A-Class Independent Hunter. He has been credited with over thirty B to A Class kills in the Bingo Books. Every Hidden Village has a Recruitment Reward on him but Konoha."

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, impressed with the Aburame, "Your dad let you peek at his book eh?" not surprised when the young man nodded.

Pausing, Hinata turned and looked back at the Fence and her eyes widened when she saw a small and brief flash of red then nothing. Hugging herself, she vowed to have a look at Anko-sensei's book. She had never encountered anything remotely like this person and it terrified her. Rushing to catch up, she have felt even more terrified if she had seen the rippling effect that arrived a few seconds later right where she had been standing.

_**"A Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame team...Interesting."**_ the distorted voice said very softly before the figure turned without even a new shimmer and headed back into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**_

**A/N: I have been remiss in mentioning that I do not own any of the ****_Predator_**** series, characters, nor concepts as created by Jim and John Thomas nor written/drawn by the many literary artists in the comic book, video game, and book genres.**_**))**_

_**Three days later...**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, massaging her temples as she stared at what was fast appearing to become her newest...and greatest...of adversaries: paperwork. Every time she had made any real progress with dealing with the mounds of paper, more was brought in by Shizune. What made it worse was the fact she had the growing suspicion it was all done to keep her from more important matters. Like dealing with the asinine Civilian Council. Rising from her seat upon realizing that night was fast approaching, the Godaime let loose a snarl as Shizune brought in a final yet smaller stack, she said in a low voice, "If that doesn't hold at least one declaration of war, Shizune...I will torch the entire stack."

The black-haired assistant shook her head, "No Tsunade-sama. This a small series of requests for you to look over in the morning." She set the stack in the "IN" box and smiled as she proferred a file of rather thin proportions. "Th-i-i-i-i-i-i-s," she said drawing it out teasingly, "Is the file you requested outlining all contact Konoha has had with the Predator over the past four years."

The Blonde Hokage snatched the file and smiled as she retook her seat and opened it before looking up with a chuckle. "You should have said so, Shizune. Now I can have some sake while I peruse this." her right hand slipping to a drawer and pulled out a bottle and a saucer. "If there isn't anything else?" she glanced up to see the door already closing. A glance around with her hazel eyes and she spoke softly, "Neko-san...you stay. The rest of you can go til tomorrow." She barely sensed the departure of the ANBU detail but she noted one had stepped out of the corner and approached before going to a knee. "Take a seat. And you can remove your mask. I may have some questions and I would like to speak face to face." she said distractedly and she flipped a page and then another. A moment later she sighed. "Then again...maybe not." she slid the file forward. "Take a look at these and tell me what you see."

Sitting down, Yuugao removed her mask and wanted to squirm slightly. Doing as she was bid, she looked over the few reports and an eyebrow arched. "These look like standard pay slips and paymaster reports. Each one approved by the Sandaime and annotated by the Head of the Hunter Division." she set the file back on the Hokage's desk.

"Exactly. Every one of them signed by the Sandaime. Not his assistant nor some other person. Only him and the Hunter Head. Since when does the Hokage take such an interest?" she probed, curious as to the ANBU's take on this irregularity.

"Never to my knowledge, Hokage-sama." Yuugao said as she looked at the file again. Then, she noticed something..."Umm Hokage-sama? Did you place those odd notations?" she queried and rose to show her what she meant.

Upon looking at the papers, her eyes widened. "It can't be..." she immediately sorted the pages quickly into chronological order and held them up to the light. Immediately, she swore, "I'll be a son of a..." she set the stack down and began rummaging through the desk.

Not surprised at the swearing, she watched as the new Hokage brought out a scroll and set it atop the stack of papers carefully. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

She looked down at the stack and began going through hand signs. "If I'm right...then the old man was even more paranoid than I thought." she finished and held the Ram sign before saying softly, "_Fuinjutsu: Seal Revelation._"

_The moment she finished speaking the scroll glowed and a spidery script appeared forming a moving chain of very hard to read symbols and formed a very odd set of shapes..._

Looking at the apparently finished product, Yuugao gasped as she stepped around the desk. "It's a personalized identification seal. Some of the ANBU have them to safekeep their Bingo books. Especially the ones in Assassination." she studied it further while the Hokage chimed in.

"Agreed. I had one like this myself during the War. Bad thing is...this one is set to the Old Man's handprints and Chakra...wait a second..." she murmured as she looked at a portion. "This is different." she added as she removed the reports from under the scroll. She looked back and forth between the papers and the scroll before smiling. "Sneaky old monkey..." She whispered as she took up the Hokage stamp, inked it and stamped the seal onto the odd section she had noticed. When she saw the confused look on Yuugao's face, she explained, "He put in a bypass. He knew there was a good chance he wouldn't be around to pass whatever it is in this storage array on to his successor." she put her hands on the two palm shapes and applied her Chakra. "Kai."

_A puff of smoke announced her success and a new folder appeared with a notebook tied atop it..._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said softly, "Neko-san...head on home for the night. Looks like I'll be here for a while."

Yuugao started, her curiosity was starting to become well nigh insatiable when it came to this mystery..."With respect, Hokage-sama? If you're staying, I am as well."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow and her lips curled into a smile. "Then you should go get us some dinner and a few bottles of sake."

Smiling in return, she put her cat mask back on a used a Shunshin.

Filling and then draining the saucer, Tsunade opened the file and began reading...

* * *

_**Next morning...**_

Shizune walked into the office with a fresh cup of tea and a cinnamon roll fo rthe Hokage and stopped dead at the sight before her. Her lips twitched as she took it all in and she quietly set down the tray. Moving with an admirable stealth, she made it back to the door and turned back to memorize this moment. An ANBU fast asleep curled up on the couch practically purring behind her mask and the Hokage snoring loudly as she drooled on her arm. Nevermind the slight aroma of sake and the take out boxes piled in the trash bin. Activating the privacy seals by the door, Shizune stepped out and gently closed the door behind her. Once she was sure, she was alone, she began to chuckle aloud as she went to her desk to cancel all of the Hokage's appointments of the morning...

_**A few hours later...**_

Tsunade sat up slowly and stretched. Blinking as she realized she wasn't in her bed, she looked around blearily. Her first thought was a somber, Okay...which bar or whose bed am I waking up in? Upon realizing the truth, she sighed in relief and snorted softly when her eyes fell on the female ANBU on the couch. Opening the same drawer in which she kept her sake stash, she pulled out a small bottle and quickly swallowed two tablets from within and chased them down with the cold tea. Then she quickly devoured the cinnamon roll and shook her head before rising to go to hre private restroom.

Coming back out with her face washed and clothes straightened, she nudged the slumbering ANBU and heard the moan answering. When the ANBU sat up slowly and stretched out her own kinks, Tsunade wordlessly offered her two of the tablets. Once done, she returned to her desk and looked at the notebook and file. "Neko-san? Disable the privacy seals by the door and then go home for the day and rest. Oh...tell the ANBU no doubt freaking out in the hallway, they can come in now." she paused as the ANBU slowly made her way to the door and did as instructed before using a Shunshin. Using the intercom, she spoke lowly when Shizune answered, "Shizune...I do not want to be disturbed by anyone today. That includes the Council..." she let off the key and ignored the affirmative reply she received. Flipping open the file, she started at the beginning and began reading. Pausing at time to go to the notebook as if comparing contents. "Alright now...I'm getting a better picture of events surrounding you..." She heard a minute shuffling sound and her hazel eyes rose to regard the "empty" corner of her office, "Nothing you need to be concerned over." she said clearly before diving back into her reading..._At least not right now. Three days from now? That may well be a very different story._

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

He removed and looked at the newly completed mask and smiled with a true craftsman's sense of accomplishment. It had taken him three full days since the gennin incident to carefully etch every last seal onto the inside of the mask. It was a good thing he had placed a heavy compression array on each one, reducing every seal to the size of 50 Ryo piece_**((think a US quarter))**_. He had started with the simpler ones._ Heh, the simpler ones for me...like to see Jiraiya pull off this level of work..._he thought as he examined the close to twenty tiny seals that ran just along the inside of the mask's edge._ Vocal Distortion? Check. Range of vision...done. Adhesion? Complete. Strengthening and repair? system with linking array? In place and ready..._ his free hand ticked a checklist item by item as he looked at each seal independently. Making sure he hadn't missed one._ Infrared? Perfected. Low and high level night vision inscribed and tested. Ultraviolet? Oh yeah. Chakra vision? Definitely...this one alone would piss off every Hyuuga breathing. Not to mention the Uchiha if any beyond those two still lived. Heh heh. Linking arrays? One per non constant seal. All functioning._ With the checklist complete, he smiled more broadly as he set the fox-like mask down and proceeded to put away the rest of his gear by dressing up the mannequin.

With that done, he removed the Chakra "batteries" from the backpack and headed to a different chamber where he had set up his charging station. Setting the batteries in place, he watched the gauges light up to show they had close to a full charge of both Chakra and Natural Energy. Which meant they contained enough mixed Energy to last him close to a month under minimal usage. Under combat situations it could last anywhere from a day to three weeks depending on the level of his opponent and how much he had to use his shoulder cannon.

His bright blue eyes turned to regard the three other stations he had and nodded as each one indicated a full charge. He Walked to another section and double checked the portable units and smiled again. It had taken him close to a year to get this rig to work. Each failed attempt at the mixture ratios had nearly resulted in him blowing himself up. Until he got really close. Then it became a matter of fine tuning it to reduce waste. Returning to the main panel, he slid a cuff over his wrist and fed his Chakra to the "Mixture" generator, a process he performed every week, just to make sure the normal Chakra reservoir for this setup was fully charged and thusly it kept the batteries at peak performance.

With those preparations completed, he returned to his main chamber and looked over the rest of his gear. Removing items from their storage seals and inspecting each with a critical eye. Spear...ready to go. Net and launcher is set. Throwing disc is sharp. Conversion seals on each are intact and functioning. Replacing them only took a moment and he felt he was pretty much ready. Fixing a light meal, he returned to his work table and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and unrolled a scroll. "Time to work on my next piece of equipment." he said to himself, not even considering the oddity as he been doing it for years. "Now if the depictions are correct and the notes accurate..." he added as he began rough sketching the latest addition to his arsenal.

* * *

_**That evening...**_

Tsunade had a whole new headache as she carefully compared multiple sources and didn't like the picture she had come up with. It had been bad enough when she finished reading the file and notebook but now it had grown in proportions. Leaning back in her chair, she stared out the window._ I have to tread carefully...If he IS who I think he is, then he WILL hold a grudge against both Clans. Not that I blame him. One used him as a practice dummy and the other...they used him as hunting practice. I'd want blood too. The old monkey was able to divert any possible bloodshed by the agreement they shared, but I don't think I can impose it anew. It's time these Clans got humbled. They need to learn that status is no protection. As for the civilians...I'm not even going to try. I may even help him._ With that thought in mind, she called Shizune into her office. Once the woman closed the door, she spoke succinctly. "I want to see the Laws governing the Council. Conditions of make up and assembly, everything. I think its time for some changes to be made. Changes that are apparently overdue. Have it all ready for tomorrow, Shizune. And I want two legals in here as well. Two not related or attached to any Clan nor Council member. Receiving a startled nod, she rose from her chair. "I'm going home for the night. Have the ANBU detail for the morning in place by dawn." she left her office without hearing the muffled "hai" of her guards.

Reaching her private quarters, she immediately got out a bottle of sake and stood on the balcony. Staring at the moon, she shivered. "Hunter's moon. Red Full moon. I'm not one to believe in omens..."

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Blood will be shed this night." he said as he stood atop the highest tree by his lair and poured a saucer of sake towards the ground. Refilling the saucer, he sipped then drained it before donning his mask. Activating the night vision he looked out and tossed aside the sake bottle. Arms spreading wide, he leaned forward and let loose a loud roar. A deep animalistic sound that silenced the infamous Forest of Death the second it was issued. It echoed out over and over into the night. A moment later, as his challenge rang through the night's sky, he disappeared.

* * *

_**Hokage's Quarters...**_

She froze as her barely spoken thoughts were answered. A roar echoed into the night that made a chill run down her spine. Tightening the jacket around her, she backed into her apartment slowly and closed the doors. Ensuring they were secured firmly before sliding the blinds into place. "I don't know what that was...and I sure as hell don't want to know." she said with a new shiver though deep down she was pretty sure just who had uttered that roar of bloodlust and challenge.

* * *

_**Anko's Apartment...**_

Drawn to her window by the roar, she smiled into the night. He's out there...hunting. A second later, she left her apartment and headed for her playground. She had to know if he was as good as the rumors said. Like Yuugao, she had escaped him once before only by the virtue of not having been his target. Anko's smile grew as she drew a pair of kunai and licked the razor sharp edges as her bloodlust was heightened by the simple fact she was now seeking out an adversary that could without warning turn the tables on her. She knew she was close when the night sounds ceased, even the insects were silent. Hearing a wet sound, she slowed to a crawl and began edging forward. Peering in between a set of tree limbs her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

Hanging from a thick tree limb, its hind legs wrapped in a thick wire, one of the huge tigers was being systematically skinned. The wet sounds she had heard was the curved knife slowly slicing the pelt off the meat of the gigantic feline. She licked the kunai again as she watched in morbid fascination while the muscular figure cut and then tugged the furred skin off the body and tossed it aside once it had been cut from the neck before letting the carcass drop to the ground with a loudy and heavy thud. A new desire grew inside her as she took in the powerful muscles that flexed on the arms, shoulders, and back. She saw claw marks on the tanned skin and her bloodlust grew. Barely able to restrain herself from discarding her trench coat and simply pouncing the figure, she had to wrap her legs around the tree limb she was laying on just to hold still. Then what happened next shocked her, though it shouldn't as she had seen them before. He, and she had absolutely no doubt it was a he, flicked his wrist in a lateral motion and the twin curved claw like blades sprang out. She watched as he knelt down and with was almost like a lover, the claw tipped fingers caressed the meat, her imagination beginning to run wild and her desires to mount this man and ride him til she couldn't think; much less walk, increased even more. His arm reared back and she bit her lip to keep from groaning aloud when the glinting blades sank into the carcass meat with a squelching sound. She arched her back slightly as she watched his biceps thicken with every jerk of his arm as he freed the spinal column. Her desire was mounting higher as he reached in and ripped the skull and spine completely free, seemingly ignoring the blood and gore spray that came with it. Using the kunai as a bit when he roared his success to the sky. Her breathing was rapid and her nose flared every time as she saw him gather up the skin and his new trophy and head off into the forest.

Following slowly, she had to use extra care as the rubbing of her thighs only made her situation worse. Coming upon the waist deep river, she froze behind some bushes as she saw a fire built and the silhouetted figure striding into the river. She mewled in disappointment as she watched him wash off his upper body. But it was when he returned that her breath caught. His face was illuminated and she drank in the features: the bright blue almond-shaped eyes, high cheekbones, flowing jaw and square chin. The way the fire made his braided hair glow like rows of small flickering suns. She moved backwards, realizing her predicament. One that washed away her sexual desire and replaced it with fear. In so doing, her calf brushed against a limb and she froze, eyes wide in fright. He was gone and she hadn't seen him move.

"Well now...I have a peeper." he said as he stood behind the interloper with his arms crossed.

Closing her eyes, she took a slow breath and she rolled onto her back, knowing full well her trench would fall open and her body was free to be ogled. Opening her eyes she met his stare with one of her own. Instead of having her assets become the subject of scrutiny, she noted his gaze was on her face and she blushed heavily. A blush that disappeared as the blades flicked out and their tips rested lightly atop both carotid artery and aorta. She couldn't move. Not since Orochimaru betrayed her had she been subject to such a complete and utter fear for her life. Her breathing increased and she knew she was dead. She watched as he leaned forward slightly without adding any pressure to her neck and his nostrils flared. His words surprised her however.

"So it was you that watched me skin my prize...Anko-chan." his voice was a mellifluous baritone as it practically purred.

She felt the blades withdrawn from her throat and almost sighed. Instead she groaned as she felt and saw the dull outer side of the claws glide across her body and make her nipples harden in response when they slid between the mounds of her breasts. With an almost immediate urgency her previous desires shot to the surface. _Oh Kami...don't stop! Take me here in the dirt...Make me scream in orgasm you fucking stud!_ her thoughts were betrayed as her body heated up even more and she flushed darker.

Watching her reactions, he couldn't help but smile. He was reacting to her proximity and he knew that she wanted him. There was no other explanation for why his pulse had sped up as well as his own blood flow to a certain extremity. "I take it you enjoyed the show?" he asked teasingly as he stood up and stepped back. "You liked watching me work on that tiger, didn't you?"

She could help but nod, her eyes drinking in the sight of that thick muscular chest scarred from battle. The powerful arms she knew could crush her ribs if he wanted to. The trim waist covered in wet cloth. Her eyes widened as she saw proof positive that she was effecting him as well. _Oh mommy!...it's not even all the way and I can tell he has at least ten inches on him!_ She growled/purred in excitement as she drug her eyes back up to his and nodded,"Yes...watching you skin that tiger, the way you ripped the skull and spine out...I got so hot. Hell, even now, I'm dripping." she said huskily as she slowly slid her overcoat off and beckoned him to her sexily with that sultry smile and curling finger, her eyes smoky and hazed with lust. "C'mon big boy...lose the pants and fuck me raw...Don't stop until I can't stand to breathe."

**((Lemon removed due to site guidelines))**

_**Sometime later...**_

Anko purred as she felt the sponge run along her back and she arched under the surprisingly gentle touch. Their intermingled shadows created by the firelight waved and danced. Her eyes were half-lidded as she basked in the insane afterglow from the intense sexual near marathon they had shared. For a virgin, the boy had been incredible. _Hell, I can't think of anyone that could hold a candle to him..._ No fancy positions were used, he had let his instincts guide him and he went to town with gusto. Not to mention a stamina that was practically godly. Glancing over her shoulder, her gaze softened ever so slightly as she watched him dip the sponge into a bucket of warmed water. _Even in this, he has a single minded determination and zest to do it right... _not that she minded as he gently cleansed the wounds on her posterior from his clawed gloves. That same trait had stolen her breath and sent her to heaven multiple times. He had apologized when he saw the marks left but she shook her head and simply told him to ditch the gloves if they had a next time. Her way of telling him this could very well be a one time thing, though her inner voice chided her for it.

He had understood and smiled none the less. Afterwards, he set up a small camp with the help of a few Shadow Clones, one of which had taken the newest trophy and the fresh pelt to do what was needed to turn it into a soft, luxurious fur. From there, he had unsealed a medical kit and taken care of her "injuries" with a gentle touch. Then he surprised her, if the sudden jerk was any indication, when he applied medical chakra and closed up her wounds and healed the marks on her back. He sat back with a grin and wiped his brow, "Here you go. All better." His tone wry and amused.

Sitting up, she rubbed her ass and smirked at him. Twitching only slightly when a Clone hung her trench around her shoulders. "Thanks. It's going to get cold soon. I suppose I should head back."

Nodding, he moved to the fire where his clothes were hanging up to dry. He wasn't abashed or shy in the least. Yet he stared in the fire for a few minutes then spoke softly. "Anko..."

She looked up admiring the view and answered,"Yeah?"

"This was special to me. Thank you." he said without looking over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened, "Now you wait a second." she said getting to her feet, slipping the trench on, and storming over to him. Reaching out and spinning him around. "You listen one damn minute. This was special for me too. This wasn't some pity fuck or a screw to save my ass...I wanted it as much as you did." she said, nearly spitting in his face as her color rode high in her indignation.

He stared into her eyes and spoke slowly, "Calm down. I'm not making light of it. Hell, you were my first." he continued with careful enunciation, "I would never make a joke of that.." he turned from her, squatted down and stared into the fire again. "I barely speak to anyone these days. Just enough to get what I need for supplies." Slipping to his rump, he curled his arms around his knees and just kept staring.

Sitting down next to him, she slipped an arm around his shoulders, silently offering support only. She felt his whole body stiffen at the contact and smiled when his head leaned over just ever so slightly. Yet his next words stole whatever her thoughts were.

"Anko...give me a name."

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she replied, "Weren't you given one at birth?" she joked, hoping she misunderstood._ IF he means what I'm thinking..._

He lifted his head and turned it to face her fully, "Not like that...Give me the name of the one you most want dead." his tone serious, his eyes conveying some deep message.

Anko bit her lip to stop her from immediately giving voice to the name she despised in all the world. "No. Not tonight. One day soon, maybe." she said as she got the gist of his intent. _He means it. No matter who it is, if I give him their name...he'll kill them for me. That's one hell of an offer._ she thought even as she averted her eyes, afraid he'd see the temptation she was fighting.

He bent his head a bit and said, "You have one...Tell me." he insisted.

"I...I can't. Not just yet." she felt him pull away and she spoke quickly, "I know you could do the job...More than anyone, I honestly think you would pull it off. But I want to sit on this for a bit. Okay?" she asked, buying time for herself and for him. "As it is, you have a full plate, I'm betting. Rumor around the Tower is that you and the Hokage are going to meet in a few days. I won't distract you from that."

He nodded and chuckled as he resumed staring at the campfire. "Word travels fast it seems."

Anko snorted, "One of the most feared Hunters in the Elemental Nations fights the Hokage to a standstill, kidnaps an ANBU and somehow sneaks himself and her into the village, drops her off at ANBU headquarters no less and disappears. Now said kidnapped ANBU tells the Hokage that the Hunter in question, who has managed yet again to totally elude the ANBU searching for him, wants to meet and discuss a contract?! No way in hell that wasn't going to leak out" she then added, "Besides, I'm the top interrogator for T&I, do you really think I wouldn't hear the whispers in my own village?"

He nodded at her. "Point taken. I won't pressure you for the name. When you're ready to give it, I will listen." he then stood up and dusted off his rump. "I should be going. If you want I can walk you back." he offered his hand and helped her to her feet.

She snickered, "Awww, such a gentleman. Other than you, I know this place better than anyone. So don't you worry about lil ole me." she patted his cheek lightly, "By the way...As weird as this may sound, but I don't even know your name...then again, she tilted her head like a cat, "I don't think anyone does."

His nervousness was palpable as she spoke. He took a breath and said quietly, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Anko lifted an eyebrow, "FishCake eh? well, I'll just call you Whiskers. Way sexier." she winked at him saucily, "You take care, Whiskers. Get things done with the Hokage and we'll talk after. I have a ton of questions for ya."

"I'm sure you do. I'll answer what I can then." he stepped over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek before he slid his mask on and straightened. _**"Til next we meet, Anko-chan."**_ he tapped his left vambrace in a sequence and he rippled from sight. He departed and smiled behind his mask as she stood there dumbstruck.

Fighting to get her jaw to close, she whispered into the night. "Okay...now that is just hot." Getting the rest of her gear on, minus the fishnet, she closed and secured her trenchcoat. Heading off to the village with a quick stride to get to her apartment unseen.


End file.
